The Perfect Chimera
by jCOOLn
Summary: While being chased on his sixth birthday, naruto stumbles across a lab in the hokage mountain. It was full of scrolls and books, but the one that caught his eye the most was an interesting kinjutsu. Now naruto is armed with the chimera technique and is ready for some payback. Crystal release/Wood release/Dust release/Dead-Bone-Pulse/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan/Rinnegan semi-dark.


Naruto: The Perfect Chimera

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of its character, or even the story in general so do not sue me as I do not claim to own it.

Naruto was hiding behind a rock on the Hokage Mountain. It was his sixth birthday, and like every year the villagers hunted him down and tried to kill him. He, unlike that so called protector Hokage, had foreseen this happening and his before they could find him. He found a small cave that almost looked like a walkway for a very short person. There was a large rock at the end, with a note connected to it. The note had a bunch of symbols on it that Naruto didn't understand. He reached up, and pulled it off the rock to examine it. As soon as he did that, the rock split in half revealing a lab.

Naruto not wanting to take the chance of anyone finding him enters the lab. He looks around and finds a bed, a table, and what looked like a library. It was the perfect place to hide out, and he could only imagine how much better it was then living on the streets full of people who hated him.

The library had many scrolls from tiajutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, and bloodline techniques. There were also many books on experimentation, and how to mix people. Being hated all of his life made Naruto less than sympathetic towards humans, so when he read about how these people died from the pain caused by the techniques he didn't care. Eventually he came across a scroll that read, 'The Great Chimera Technique'.

Interested Naruto pulled it down and started reading. He was shocked at what he found. Apparently this technique allow someone to absorb another person, and allow them to use a special trait that person had. Apparently whoever was going use the technique had to meet three requirements, that were called 'heaven', 'earth', and the final requirement, 'human'.

Heaven was believed to be the solar eclipse by this Hiruko person, but Naruto believed the full moon would be better as it would project more pure energy. Hiruko said that the 'earth' had to be some form if powerful mountain, that could absorb the 'heavens' power. The Hokage monument was perfect in Naruto's opinion, and he wouldn't even have to leave the village so it was all good with him. Finally there was the 'human' requirement. They were the people that he would use to absorb special abilities, but they had to have the special abilities already though. This made Naruto think. What abilities did he want? So he decided to start looking around the labs library to see what he could find.

After searching for a while, he came across thirteen official bloodlines, and a couple unofficial ones. The official ones were the ice, wood, lava, magnetism, crystal, storm, boil, dust, dark, steel, swift, explosion, and scorching release. There were a few other ones, but there were either mutations, or so insignificant that they did not even matter.

After making a list of all the bloodlines Naruto started to think about the five that would fit together the best. He decided on one body based, three chakra based, and one eye based bloodline to balance him out and give him the best possible outcome. The chakra based bloodlines would have to be made up of fire, earth, lightning, or water since he already had a wind release affinity, and he wanted to have all five to optimize his ninja career.

Naruto had heard from the old man that the Shodai Hokage was probably the most powerful ninja in the entire world during his time, and had a bloodline or maybe mutation, it is still being disputed, that allowed him to control bijuu, wood, and so much more. Naruto figured having the power to control a chakra monster would be nice since he himself held no illusion he would be able to defend himself against one without an ace up his sleeve, so Mokuton was added. It was also in Naruto's opinion an unknown kekkei tota. He knew everyone thought it was made by combining water and earth based chakra but Naruto figured there was something else thrown in the mix and if he had to guess he would of said that it also had Yang release mixed into it as Mokuton was considered a living being and Yang was the element that governed life.

That left him with finding a bloodline that was made by combining lightning and fire, but since there was not one he thought he was S.O.L. until he saw a listing in the mutation about a man that was found that had a kekkei tota. A chakra based bloodline that combined three elements instead of just two like the norm. There was only one official kekei tota, but it seemed the previous owner of this place found another. Apparently it was called the crystal release, and it was used by simultaneously combining fire, lightning, and earth chakra. Crystal release worked a lot like ice release apparently, but did not require water which was always good because water was not everywhere like wind, fire , and lighting.

The third chakra based bloodline was another kekei tota. It was the famous dust release of Iwa. The old man said that the current kage of Iwa had the dust release bloodline and that meant it was powerful in Naruto's opinion. It was a great bloodline because it could destroy anything and it had a wide rang or results one could get by using it. It was a bloodline that was made by simultaneously combining wind, fire, and earth based chakra to make one powerful offensive attack.

The body based bloodline he wanted were the legendarily rare dead bone pulse of the Kaguya clan, that could take a life time to find, but Naruto was determined so he was willing to wait until he was sure there was not any one with it out there.

The dead bone pulse could make the body virtually indestructible, could use their bones as weapons, and jutsu, which would give Naruto an amazing advantage because he would not only be able to use all five elements, chakra based attacks, but also bone based attacks. He wouldn't have to worry about breaking his bones anymore, or having to wait for them to repair themselves.

The final bloodline Naruto wanted was the eternal mangekyou sharingan Madara Uchiha was said to have. If Naruto had his power as well and the right amount of training with the rest of his 'gifts' Naruto was sure that nobody in the entire world would be able to stand up to him.

Naruto was in luck that two of the five bloodlines had already been collected for him, and the other two were not that far away. Apparently the guy who was here before Naruto had to make a quick getaway leaving behind everything that was in his lab before he left. The stranger had gathered someone with the dust release bloodline along with the guy who had the crystal release so they were already collected and in the lab. The Shodai's body would be easy to get since it was in the 'Grave of Hero's' which was just a fancy grave yard that had crappy security. All Naruto had to do was sneak in, take the Shodai's body, and bring it back hear. The Uchiha sharingan would be a problem since he knew he was not strong enough to overpower an Uchiha that already had their sharingan active, so he decided to wait it out a few years and take one then.

'I will be able to incorporate those two bodies into me tonight, but I don't have time to go get the Shodai's body tonight, so I will have to wait till next month to get it. I will also have to be careful since I will be suspected if the Shodai's body goes missing, and I all of a sudden can use Mokuton. Whatever, I will just work on one problem at a time' thought Naruto, as he unsealed the two bodies, and set them up for the ritual and waited for the precise time to use the kenjutsu

When the time was right Naruto started to go through a few hand signs before shouting "Great Chimera Jutsu" and slamming his hand on the ground. Instantly he felt like his body was becoming a blob. After a few seconds his body did become a blob, and then that blob covered the two bodies, before taking them in and digesting them like a white blood cell does bacteria.

After a few hours the blob started to reform. First a semi-humanoid looking creature was formed, then golden blond hair came out, and finally Naruto had completely recovered from his ordeal.

'Wow that was trippy' thought Naruto, as he grab a piece of chakra paper that he left sitting on the table beside him, so that he could check and see if the chimera jutsu worked. When he channeled his chakra threw it he was surprised. The paper split into third signifying a wind release. One of the pieces crumpled up, one turned to ashes, and the last one turned to dust. Naruto was happy to see that he had all four elements which had to of meant that he had the crystal release bloodline, and the dust release bloodline.

After Naruto found out he had both the crystal release bloodline, and the dust release bloodline he ran over to the library to find any more interesting kinjutsu that would help him. The only thing he found was something called a shadow clone, and variant jutsu derived from it. As he read it, he thought it was perfect for someone like him. All he read was it made solid clones, what the clones could do, and that he learned everything that they learned, completely ignoring the warnings for the jutsu. After an hour of practice, Naruto finally got the jutsu down and made a hundred clones.

"Ok you guys listen up. I want you guys to find out the way you train your elements. The elements I want you guys to find are wind, fire, earth, and lightning. When you find it, I want ten clones to start practicing how to master that element, and I want ten to fiddle around with our crystal release bloodline and try and find out how it works and how we can make it better. After you find that I want the rest of you guys to find as many chakra control exercises as you can. I want ten to work on the beginner, ten to work on the next level, and the rest of you guy I want to start studying" spoke Naruto.

The clones saluted Naruto, and got to work. The first group found something called leaf floating which apparently were the most basic chakra control exercise, and then the tree/wall walking exercise which was the next easiest chakra control exercise. The clones got to working on the elemental affinities, and surprisingly the clones working one crystal release were using it like it was second nature. Naruto figured it was reacting to him instinctively, so he did not pay too much attention to it. The rest were just reading things like beginner math, science, history, English, and weapon forging.

This continued for the next six years. Naruto mastered all of his elemental affinities, but never went after any more bloodlines, as he was having too much fun mastering his crystal release, and dust release to pay any mind to anything else. Naruto used his clones extensively. He used them to master two tiajutsu styles (one offensive and one defensive), one kenjutsu style (for a long katana with no guard that he found sealed inside of a sword case in a back room) learn jutsu for all of his affinities(earth, wind, fire, lightning, and crystal, and dust) study whatever was inside that library. The only thing Naruto did personally was train himself physically, learn/invent jutsu for his crystal release, and learn how to control the shape of his dust release.

One day while inside of his lab Naruto started going through the books that were on basically odd ball ninjutsu styles and things like that. As he was reading he found a book called 'Poison Kneading'. It was basically a book on how to use poison release ninjutsu, and even better you did not need a kekkei genkai to use it. Naruto was very interested in this poison release as it would not be something people would be expecting and it would go great with his wind release. Naruto made two hundred clones instantly.

"Listen up boys I have been thinking. We have learned a lot that is true, but most of the things we have learned are mainstream ninjutsu. I know our bloodlines are powerful, but I think we need something new, so I want fifty of you to try and search for anything we can find useful around the village, fifty of you to break into the Senju clan compound and look for anything useful and make a copy of all the wood release jutsu you find, and the rest of you are to master kneading poison release" spoke Naruto. All of the clones shouted "Yes Sir" before leaving or starting to learn how to knead their chakra into poison.

It was all good fun, but today was the day he became a ninja, so he had to leave the comfort of his home to go to that boring place hat he always sent shadow clones to since he didn't want to go there himself.

'Sigh, now I am going to have to hear the howler monkey personally' thought Naruto as he got dressed in his shinobi attire. Naruto wore a black, high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and a blood red two-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket in the style of a Kumogakure shinobi, which got a lot of raised eyebrows when he wore it walking through the village. Naruto also had six tattoos on his arms. He had the characters of earth, lighting, wind and fire tattooed on his right arm, and the character for crystal and dust tattooed on his left arm, but he was planning on putting down poison whenever he mastered it.

Everyone was so shocked when they found out he had a bloodline, and not just any bloodline, but an all 'new' kekkei tota. Bloodlines were revered all around the elemental nations, except Kiri for obvious reasons, but kekkei totas were just out of this world, so Naruto took to flaunting his new 'found' power in front of these idiotic villagers.

As Naruto entered his class room he saw the usual sight. Shikamaru Nara was sleeping, his best friend Choji Akimichi was chowing down on some chips, Shino Aburame was just sitting their hiding behind his trench coat, Kiba was talking to his nin dog Akamaru, Hinata was blushing wildly, Sasuke Uchiha was brooding like an emo who just wanted to cut his wrists, but with those to annoyances at his side Naruto could understand the feeling. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were fighting each over for a seat beside Sasuke when there were two seats available. Their fan girl tendencies had no equal, and their stupidity was unrivaled by far. Naruto sighed and took his seat in the back, and just tried to ignore the rest of his class until his teachers arrived.

After a while his two chunin instructors came in to the class rooms. One was tan, had a large scar spreading across his nose, dark hair, and was of average height. The other one had white hair with a bandana on his head, was fair skinned, and like his partner wore the standard Konoha outfit. They were Iruka and Mizuki, their chunin instructors. Naruto did not mind Iruka, as he was fair to everyone even him, but Mizuki always was trying to pull a fast one on Naruto, but Naruto knew the man was inferior to him in every way which made the man mad.

"Ok class today we will be testing to see if you guys are ready to become genin. This will be a four part test. The first part will be a test on everything that you have learned, then there will be a test to see how proficient you guys are with a kunai and shuriken, then we will see how you perform using tiajutsu, and finally we will see how well you using the three academy jutsu" spoke Iruka.

Everyone seemed somewhat excited so Mizuki started to pass out the tests. When Naruto got his test he saw how difficult his questions were, and realized there was a genjutsu on his paper. Naruto quickly dispelled the genjutsu and proceeded to answer all of the questions correct, before turning his in before everyone else, making Iruka look pleased, but Mizuki looked furious. After about an hour Iruka called time, and collected all of the tests that had yet to be turned in yet.

"Ok boy and girls follow me outside for your next test" shouted Iruka, as he and Mizuki walked outside followed by the wanabe genin hopefuls.

"Ok you get ten shuriken and ten kunai. Your goal is to hit the targets. The closer you get to the bulls eye or any fatal organs will also increase your score. Your score will be added up like this '10:10'. The ten on the right will represent how many shuriken you guys hit the target with, and the ten on the right will represent how many kunai you guys hit. Ok line up, and get ready" shouted Iruka.

Everyone lined up, and proceeded to try and get as many shuriken/kunai to connect as possible, except Shikamaru who claimed it was too troublesome. Shikamaru got 5:5, Choji got 4:6, Ino got 4:4, Kiba got 5:7, Shino got 8:8, Hinata got an 7:8, Sakura got 3:4 and Sasuke got a 9:9 the best yet. The only one left to throw was him-self (Naruto).

"Hey Iruka-sensei, do I have to use these shuriken, and kunai" asked Naruto getting some raised eyebrows from everyone else, save Mizuki who looked pissed off again.

"What would you use instead" asked Iruka, curious about what Naruto was up to.

"These" spoke Naruto as transparent crystal kunai, and shuriken materialized in his hands.

"Well I don't see why not. You will probably be using them instead of the regular kunai any ways so yea go ahead" spoke Iruka.

Naruto nodded his head, and let the kunai, and shuriken fly. Everyone was shocked when every one of Naruto's projectiles hit.

"Well I guess you get a perfect 10:10 Naruto. Congratulations" spoke Iruka. There some complaining about cheating, but Iruka stopped that quickly, and moved on to the tiajutsu section.

When they got there they realized they would be fighting in dirt circle instead of something a little more classy, but no one complained for fear of Iruka's famous 'big head jutsu'.

"Ok everyone will line up, and take turns fighting Mizuki hear. Do not worry he will not be going all out on you guys since you are students not enemy nin" spoke Iruka. That seemed to calm down the majority of the group before names started to be called.

Hinata did the best, being able to actually block all of the chakra points in Mizuki's arm before timer wen off. Sasuke was able to do some kind of weird upside down drop kick hat worked, but it was his only hit that he got in before the timer went off. Everyone else just did average, except for a few slackers (Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru). He was once again the only one left to be called.

"Alright Naruto it is your turn now" spoke Iruka.

As Naruto got into the dirt ring, he saw a sadistic look in Mizuki's eyes that told him the man was not going to be holding back. Naruto quickly got into a new stance he invented to counter the sharingan's predictive capabilities that he invented after reading about another style call the 'drunken fist.' He called is new style the 'dizzy fist' since instead of alcohol to induce his state he learned to fight in a state of dizziness.

"Begin" shouted Iruka, right before Mizuki took off at impressive speeds, but Naruto was already ready for him.

Naruto quickly ducked under one of Mizuki's punches, and delivered a quick punch to the man's face. Mizuki looked shocked, but then he looked furious. After that Mizuki started to attack Naruto with rage induced furry, but no matter what he did, Naruto would simple dodge him, and deliver a quick counter to his body somewhere. After the buzzer went off, Mizuki was sporting quite a few bruises that he was trying to play off.

"Very impressive Naruto, now all that is left is to create the tree academy jutsu, and you will be a ninja for sure" spoke Iruka, which caused Mizuki to frown.

After the tiajutsu portion the rest of the class gathered in the room to await their turn to take the test. Oddly Naruto was called first this time, so he made his way towards the room behind chalk board.

"Ok Naruto, all you have to do is use the three academy jutsu to an acceptable level, and you will become an official ninja" spoke Iruka.

Naruto quickly went through the three academy jutsu, but used the shadow clone instead of the regular clone shocking Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto made up a b.s. story about watching another ninja do it, and just copying it. They seemed to buy it, so Naruto put the head band on in a way that framed his hair just like the Yodaime Hokage's.

As Naruto was walking towards his cave/lab/home, Mizuki caught up with him and offered him a 'secret' test to become a chunin, which Naruto turned down saying he was happy just being a genin right now. Mizuki didn't look happy but left anyways.

'Secret tests my ass. I don't know what you're playing at Mizuki, but I won't be your pawn' thought Naruto as he left to get a good night's rest.

When he got home he found a large pile of scroll that had not been their when he had left. When he looked over at his clones they were giving him the peace sign. He instantly knew that their mission was a success.

"So what all did you all score" asked Naruto, as he sat down on a couch he kept around so that he could read in comfort.

"We got a lot of mainstream ninjutsu from the Uchiha compound, and some interesting things from the Senju compound. We found lots of jutsu for our wind, fire, earth, and lightning release, and a few tiajutsu and bukijutsu styles that we found interesting. We got a lot of earth and water jutsu from the Senju compound as well as all of the wood release techniques. When we were going through the clan library we found the secrets to Tsunade Senju's super strength which sound amazing, and we copied down the entire medical ninjutsu section that she and Hashirama Senju had made and collected over the years. We figured learning medical ninjutsu will only help in the long run" spoke the clone.

Naruto nodded his head, and instantly sent the clones to work mastering all of the mainstream ninjutsu. It was something he was familiar with, and he would be able to set up a training schedule for his clones while they worked on mastering his new ninjutsu.

For the rest of the week Naruto and his clones trained as hard as they could. Mastering the mainstream ninjutsu only took a day, but Naruto wanted to learn Tsunade's super strength and the tiajutsu and bukijutsu styles from the Uchiha clan so he made hundreds of clones to practice them for sixteen hours a day. Only stopping to eat, relieve himself, and sleep. He knew that it would be important for when he became a true ninja.


End file.
